


一花

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer
Summary: 煎饺的设定，送给煎饺
Relationships: all伦 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	一花

“是他吗？”

督查将电脑里的照片一再放大，屏幕里那双凌凌妙目便也随之越发清晰，他点了点屏幕上的名字“邓伦”，同意了技术员的提取资料。

图里长相漂亮的男人，三个月前因为寻衅滋事被抓了抓来，很快便混得如鱼得水，对于他这种夜店会所出生的人来说，要融入监狱环境再容易不过。督查飞速浏览过他的受教育史，邓伦一路念到大学，每次都是擦着线进的录取名额，又翻到后面看了他短短二十几年，招惹多少情债。这次蹲了牢就是因为爱而不得的追求者闹到邓妈妈那家店去了，两边人打起来。最后还是邓伦碎了瓶子把带头的壮汉给弄得奄奄一息，这件事是解决了，可他自己也进了监狱。

被通知着有人找他谈话的时候，邓伦还在抽烟，香雾从嘴里呼出很快消散在空气里，没有系扣子的外套松垮地露出吻痕来。他将烟嘴按熄，重新换了件囚服才从里面出来。

“邓先生，有兴趣……”督查话没说完就被对方截断了。

“打住——警察是吧，怎么，想拉我给你们当免费劳工？”

既然谈话节奏被打断，督查也就不再绕弯子，摆了摆手，接着道：“我知道你和你母亲从小生活在那片红灯区，销金窟的牌子想必你肯定听过，最近有很多人到那里去。我们希望能有一个卧底帮助我们了解一下里面的具体情况。至于你想要的报酬，我会以我最大的职权保障你的要求。如何？”

“卓……先生，给我们一个新的身份，我就答应。”邓伦的手指放在督查带来的一张合照上。

“成交。再过半个月你就可以出狱，我会安排人联络你，放心，你很有价值，安全问题我们只会比你更紧张。”

邓伦收回手指，在狱中依旧是修剪得圆润的指甲盖泛着粉色，督查突然开始期待起以后自己同这个下线的见面。

“哦对了，聪明的人应该懂得处理好每一段关系是吗？”

“半个月时间，卓老板是小瞧我了？”邓伦反问一句，丰润的嘴唇抿起来，下唇缘线拉出些冷色，转眼又绽开笑颜，“用人不疑啊，我先走了，拜拜。”

他说完就真的拉开门回囚室，督查被他留在原地，又将刚才邓伦碰过的那张合照从中拿出来，画中人几乎是同样的莹白皮肤，轮廓干净，挺秀鼻梁。图里邓伦舒展开那双丹凤眼睛，凤尾拖长了迤逦出巧艳，他白嫩的臂膀搂着身旁的母亲，笑得灿烂。

监控里，邓伦刚一回到他所在的囚室，就有人抱住他，将他往床上拽，探头照向来人的后背，他把邓伦压在身下，不知是做了或是说了什么，高壮的男人笑吟吟地放开他，手却仍旧揽在肩膀上，时不时带着他往自己怀中靠。两个人就倒在床里开始说起话来，督查让技术员紧盯邓伦这边，又将画面放大，嘴唇蠕动着，分析二人究竟在谈论什么。

“干什么去了啊，醒来没见你。”

“我妈来探监啊。”

还说着话，高且壮的大哥就挺腰撞了撞靠在他怀中的肉臀，手滑下来停在腰间，画着圈地抚摸。

“出去以后有什么打算呢？”指甲盖被衔着吃进了嘴里，齿面磨着指骨钝钝的，原本还带着寒意的皮肤不一会儿就被捂热了。

“那，你觉得我能做些什么？”

男人不说话了，从背后拦住他的腰往自己怀里用力一拉，抵着他的屁股，磨了磨，“适合做爱。”话是压着嗓发出来的，只有邓伦耳朵收到了。督查隔着监视屏大概也懂了男人的意思。

“上次你和我说，哪儿最能捞钱？”

“销金窟啊，你这样的，去了那儿，我怕是连骨头渣子都吃不剩下，全都给吞下去了。”

邓伦扭着他的手，使了一个巧劲，翻身坐到他腰上，换了一副居高临下的姿势睨着他。男人抬开眼皮，将他撩拨的情态尽收眼底。那细腰幅度微小地动了动，然后是摊开的外衣，里面是柔韧的胸脯，乳头已经立了起来，再往下是小巧的肚脐。

他才被男人含湿了的手抚弄起自己的奶肉，乳晕陷进指腹摁下的窝里，又随着手指的移动弹回来，闪出更深一层的嫣红来，那颗圆状的红樱颜色的乳头沾满了男人的体液，在捻动中变得更饱满挺凸。臀瓣压在男人的腰腹上，很有弹性地摩擦着，搅弄起对方的欲焰，但进一步的直接挑逗却不再有了。男人及时掐住邓伦因为自己情潮催发而款摆的润白的腰身，将他重新推倒在床的里侧，又将他两边腿拉开，分别铐上，无法并拢，只能露出腿根和屁股给眼前的人看。

喘息的声音拉得很长，邓伦缩紧了臀瓣，腰不自觉地晃动着，两颗乳尖都润了水，艳艳的红，下腹的阴茎勃起了。男人的眼神停留在干净的茎身上一会儿又略过会阴，饶有兴致地看向股间小口，肉眼紧窄，他前一晚亲身体会了。邓伦伸手想去抚慰自己的前端，男人的手却干预着让他抚弄自己的嫩穴，指尖拨开软肉，顺着过去被性器捣干过的痕迹入进去。甬道里的媚肉像是知道主人的情况，主动放软了原本的干涩，让手指得以畅通地插入一截，又马上夹紧了那根手指，让它不上不下。

男人还有闲心，慢悠悠地找了根绳子将他的肉茎拴住，并不肯让他去碰那里，而是要让他摸着自己的小穴浪出水来，翻到高潮，或许才肯让他释放一次。邓伦急促地喘了几口气，调动全身的感官让自己放松下来，穴肉懒怠地蠕动了一下，吞吸着手指进了一点。白得晃眼的臀肉翘了起来，指腹自发地在主人的体内找寻着致命的敏感点，同时也是尽可能地使手指占满窄穴，好捣出更多的体液。

臀眼里屈起的指节，和乳肉上作乱的手指，涂抹起原本雪白的肤色，浮泛起胭红色来。邓伦眼神水盈盈地飘荡着，指骨摁压着易感的前列腺，腰身颤缩地一抖，淌出些水来。同时嘴里不知哼吟着什么曲调，也分泌出涎水来，有些挂不住地往唇角流，挼着乳晕的手擦掉溢出来的口水，又就着它们更过分地玩捏起奶肉来。

在男人赤裸的目光下放荡地自渎，邓伦身体对每一处触碰的反应都变得更加敏锐，铐住的脚也忍不住晃动着，想要并拢磨一磨，好除掉些酥麻的快感。手指被臀穴软肉裹得紧紧的，易感的前列腺被猛撞着，调动起肠肉绞住异物想要报复回去。邓伦咬着下唇，无力地发出呻吟，快感在那处堆积着，嫩穴里冒出汩汩淫水，腹下的性器也感觉到快要释放，却被控制着不能自由地发泄。裸裎的身体上全是情动的红云，一大片一大片的，肿胀的乳粒被手指拉拽着显示它的可口。

“唔嗯嗯……哈呃好、好想射……”邓伦哭叫着，并紧了肉臀，手指挼弄胸乳的动作越发频繁。

男人看见他这副艳丽淫靡的模样，松开了对绳子的一点桎梏，顶端铃口泌出一股清液来，臀间的穴也能从指缝间窥得清楚媚肉上沾着的半透明的粘液。邓伦的眼神从高潮到来开始就变得痴缠起来，妖妖勾勾的，鼻翼上的细汗似乎也浸润了艳质。细绳又松了些，干净的性器又委屈地吐出一些清液来，邓伦低喘着气，唇角却带着笑，勉强压下喘息，“怎么样，过关了吗？”

和他嫩白手指明显不同的粗黑手指猛地插了进去，搅弄起里面残留的粘液，抓了满手的淫水，又摁着那凸起的软肉直让邓伦软着身子栽倒在他怀里，臀瓣磨蹭着杂乱的耻毛乖乖地含进了男人的肉棒。

美人弓起腰来，主动地献上吻，男人也受用地抱紧了他，下身阳根卖力一撞，破开媚肉的裹挟，埋到深处穴心。

“如果你不加入他们，那是他们的损失。”男人每说一个字，就用力捣一下，邓伦抓着他的肩膀，带着哭音低叫着，肠道狭窄，男人很容易就能触到易敏的前列腺，将他干得控制不住身体本能的发浪。

督查看向技术员裤裆里支起来的硬物，抹去嘴角笑意，让他去忙自己的事，年轻稚嫩的技术员连忙捂着下体飞跑了出去。督查对自己最新发展的卧底感到非常满意，能屈能伸，用自己最大的本钱达到最好的效果，等到了他们的任务地点，想必会有更精彩的画面和信息等着自己。


End file.
